I'll Fight For You
by lilskater
Summary: Andy fights for his life so he can be there for his wife and baby.


I'll Fight For You: Part 1  
  
Prue watched out of the window as she heard Andy's car pull into the driveway. She quickly ran into their bedroom, got a little box, and came back out to wait for Andy. He walked in just as she sat down. He noticed the excited and happy look on her face. She got up and kissed him.  
  
Andy: Hey. What are you so happy about?  
  
Prue: I'm happy because you're home. Of course there's one other thing too...  
  
Andy: Well, are you going to tell me what it is?  
  
Prue: I'm going to show you. Come here.  
  
Prue took his hand and led him to the couch. He sat down next to her, curious as to what she was going to show him. She handed him a box that was wrapped in light pink and blue paper.  
  
Andy: What's this?  
  
Prue:(smiling) Just open it.  
  
Andy unwrapped the box and opened it. Buried in white tissue paper was a white stick. Andy looked at it more closely, realizing that it was a pregnancy test. A positive one. He suddenly broke into a huge smile.  
  
Andy: You...you're pregnant?  
  
Prue: Yes! (smiling) I take it you're happy about it?  
  
Andy: Happy? Are you kidding me? I'm thrilled!(hugs her)  
  
Prue: (smiling with tears)  
  
Andy: God I love you (kisses her making her fall back on the couch)  
  
Prue: I love you too.  
  
They lay together on the couch for a few minutes not talking. Just letting the news sink in. Then Andy starts kissing Prue. First on the lips, then moves down her neck. He stops, then kisses her tummy and lays his head there. Prue smiles at him and strokes his hair.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Andy: Ugh. I don't feel like getting up.  
  
Prue: (smiling) It's open!  
  
The door opened and running in came Piper and Leo's two children, 7 year old Breanna and 4 year old Evan. And following close behind was Piper, smiling when she saw Prue and Andy, who finally manged to get out of that position they had just been in.  
  
The two children had wasted no time greeting their aunt and uncle. Evan was sitting on Andy's lap and Breanna was sitting next to Prue giving her a hug.  
  
Prue: Piper, it's not that I'm not thrilled to see you and the kids, but why are you here? Did you call and leave a message I didn't get?  
  
Piper: I tried calling but the line was busy. The kids kept compaining that they wanted to see Uncle Andy and Aunt Prue (laughs)  
  
Andy: Well, we're glad you stopped by Piper. (looks at the kids) You guys wanted something to eat?  
  
Both: Yea!  
  
Andy: (picks up Evan) Come on and I'll make you something.  
  
Prue smiles as she watches Andy walk into the kitchen with the kids. He was going to be such a good father.  
  
Piper: Andy sure is good with kids.  
  
Prue: (smiling) Yea, I know. He's going to be a great dad.  
  
Piper:(looks at Prue and smiles) Are you pregnant?  
  
Prue: (laughing) Yes Piper, I'm pregnant.  
  
Piper: (getting up and hugging her) Oh my God! It's about time Prue! (laughs) When did you find out?  
  
Prue: Today. I just told Andy before you guys came.  
  
Piper: Well congratulations! (hugs her again) I'm happy for you. Maybe the kids and I should head out though. Give you guys some time alone.  
  
Prue: Oh Piper, it's fine. You know we love seeing you and the kids. Besides, I think Andy's having fun. (smiles)  
  
Piper: I have to get them home and give them dinner anyway. (yells) Evan! Bre! Time to go home!  
  
They come running out with chocolate all over their faces.  
  
Breanna: Come on Mommy! 5 more minutes!  
  
Piper: No sweetie. We need to give Uncle Andy and Aunt Prue some time alone. (smiles) Besides, you guys could use a bath! Looks like Uncle Andy really spoiled you!  
  
Andy: Hey, I can't help it. I love these guys. (messes up Evan's hair)  
  
Prue comes up behind him and wraps her arm around his waist and lays her head on his shoulder. Piper smiles at them and mouths congratulations, then takes the kids and leaves.  
  
Prue watches as they leave and Andy comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, putting one of his hands on her tummy.  
  
Andy: (whispers) I love you two so much.  
  
Prue: (smiling) We love you too.  
  
3 months later  
  
Prue is laying down, nervously holding Andy's hand as they wait for their baby's first sonogram. The doctor put the jelly on her tummy and began.  
  
Dr. Biel: Well, there's your baby. (smiles)  
  
Prue: Oh, Andy. (squeezes his hand)  
  
Dr. Biel: And here is the hearthbeat.  
  
Andy and Prue listened as they heard their child's heartbeat.  
  
Andy: I love you.  
  
Prue: I love you too. (crying)  
  
Dr. Biel: Your baby looks very healthy. Congratulations. (smiles)  
  
Prue: Thank you.  
  
Prue couldn't help but cry. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She knew she would love being pregnant, but she never knew it would be anything like this. Seeing and hearing her child was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced.  
  
When the appointment was over, Prue noticed Andy sitting by himself with a worried look on his face. He had just been talking to his own doctor, and she didn't know why.  
  
Prue: (sitting next to him) Hey, what's wrong?  
  
Andy: Ah, nothing. It's nothing. (smiles)  
  
Prue: No, it isn't nothing. I worried about you sweetie. (hugs him)  
  
Andy: (kisses her) Well don' be, because I'm fine.  
  
Prue: Well...if you say so.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Andy is sitting home by himself a nervous wreck. He was waiting for his doctor to call him with his test results from his appointment last week. Prue was out with her sisters shopping for baby clothes, happy and totally unaware of anything. Suddenly the phone rang and Andy jumped to answer it.  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Dr. Cassarino: Hello. Mr. Trudeau?  
  
Andy: Yes.  
  
Dr. Cassarino: This is Dr. Cassarino from San Francisco Hospital. We have your test results in.  
  
Andy sat and listened, not being able to move, think, or even feel. When the doctor was finished telling him his results, he mumbled a goodbye and hung up the phone. Just then, Prue came home. Happy and cheerful, but that was about to be crushed.  
  
Prue: Andy I got some of the cutest clothes for the baby! You'll.....hey, what's wrong?  
  
Andy: Prue, I think you should sit down.  
  
Prue: (sits) Andy, what is it honey?  
  
Andy: My doctor just called me with my test results, and they weren't good Prue. (pauses) I have cancer.  
  
Prue: (tears in her eyes) What?  
  
Andy: I have cancer Prue. Cancer.  
  
Prue: (crying) H-how can this happen?  
  
Andy: (holds her) I don't know sweetie. I really don't know. (trying to fight back tears) This doesn't mean the end, Prue. I have good chances, they found the cancer early. I'm going to fight as hard as I can for you and the baby. (puts his hands on her tummy) I'm not going to die Prue. I wont.  
  
Prue: I love you so much.  
  
Andy: And I love you. We're going to be okay. (holds her close) Everything will be okay.  
  
tbc 


End file.
